Fairy vacaciones
by A-Z Miner117744 A-Z
Summary: Al fin los días en en el instituto fairy tail se terminaron y Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Happy y Charle van de vacaciones a la playa, pero se llevaran la mayor sorpresa del mundo al ver que sus trabajadores no son muy normales. Fic multi parejas: NaLu, Gruvia, JerZa y un poco de GaLe. Omake 1.
1. Bye bye instituto

Fairy vacaciones capitulo 1: adiós instituto, hola playa.

Todos en el salón 2°c del instituto fairy tail miraban el reloj de la clase, el reloj marcaba las 2:59pm faltaban cinco segundos para que sonara la campana y pudieran salir corriendo hacer sus maletas ea la playa a divertirse, entrar al mar, dormir en un hotel en algún lugar fuera de la ciudad estas vacaciones de verano.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiing.

Después de eso todos comenzaron a hacer un escandalo peor que el que se provoco por lo de las torres gemelas (bueno ya se imaginan como será).

-Imbéciles come tierra siéntense, o les quitare dos semanas de vacaciones-acuso el profesor de la clase.

-Aye-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo pues quien no haría caso tras semejante amenaza.

-Happy no seas malo, somos tus amigos en este salón, nos conoces a todos, no seas tacaño-dijo cierta rubia con el cabello recogido con una coleta a un lado.

-Si happy, eres el peor gato de la historia mi trasero es menos tacaño que tu-concordó cierto peli rosa con cabellos alborotados.

-si happy, pero tu hueles mejor que este cabeza de carbón-comento cierto chico con el pelo negro, y también semidesnudo.

-¿Qué dijiste princesita de hielo?-dijo natsu furioso.

-Lo que escuchaste estufa con patas-decía gray igualmente furioso.

-¿quieres pelea maquina de raspados?

-No, porque sé que yo voy a ganar.

Después de eso gray y natsu comenzaron su pelea mientras una nube de polvo comenzaba a cubrirlos, se lograba ver como salían los pies, manos y ambas cabezas de los dos chicos salían de ves en cuando de la nube de polvo.

-¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR!-Grito cierta pelirroja de nombre erza scarlet.

-Aye-tras decir esto ambos chicos regresaron a sus respectivos lugares.

-Bueno regresando al tema-hablo el neko azulado-Lucy y Natsu tienen dos semanas menos de vacaciones por insultar a su profesor de clase, algunas palabras antes de que sufran un infierno.

Natsu y lucy se pusieron uno al lado de otro y comenzaron a discutir hasta que se les ocurrió la mayor amenaza del mundo.

-Si-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y que es?-pregunto el maestro.

-Bueno happy como vivimos juntos, creo que si haces eso ya no comprare mas pescado-eso le cayo al neko como si lo hubieran golpeado hasta dejarlo en el hospital.

-No importa-hablo el neko- aun así Lucy compra pescados, y son muchos, no necesito de tus pescados.

-Sabes Natsu-agrego la rubia- últimamente no me a gustado el pescado, creo que ya no volveré a comprar pescado en mi vida.

Ahora si, eso al neko le cayó como si lo hubieran matado unas diez veces.

-No es cierto solo estaba jugando con ustedes, no puedo creer que se la hayan creído, para que vean que happy-sensei es bueno, les daré una semana extra de vacaciones.

Cuando los presentes escucharon tales comentarios no hicieron mas que salir gritando como chimpancés, a las vacaciones de verano mas largas de la historia del instituto fairy tail.

Unos diez minutos después, a unas ocho cuadras del instituto fairy tail.

-SI ahora posiblemente podamos alargar nuestra estancia en la playa saberthoot-era lo que pensaba la rubia mas atractiva del instituto fairy tail.

-Oe, lucy espera-esas era una voz familiar para lucy, una voz muy juguetona e inocente.

-O hola natsu-saludo la rubia.

-Lucy ¿que te parece si me acompañas a mi casa? Necesito ayuda con mi equipaje con lo de las vacaciones.

-Esta bien, de todos modos yo ya termine de empacar mis cosas.

-Uju que suerte, vamos lucy-dijo natsu antes de cargarla al estilo princesa, e ir camino a su casa.

-Oye natsu suéltame, puedo caminar yo sola.

-Bien lucy-esto natsu lo dijo muy triste, y de pronto le salieron lagrimas de cocodrilo en forma de cascadas cayendo por sus ojos-Ya no me quieres ni siquiera como un amigo, si no me quieres lo entenderé-decía esto con sollozos muy exagerados.

-Si natsu te quiero como mi mejor amigo solo que quiero caminar, mejor mañana me cargas cuantas veces quieras-Cuando lucy termino de hablar, natsu ya estaba como cuando llego a hablar con la rubia.

-Que bien lucy, eso quiere decir que me quieres como amigo-natsu decía esto abrazando a lucy- eso me Hace tan feliz….bueno basta de dramas ahora, la misión.

-¿Qué misión?-pregunto lucy con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza.

-La misión, lucy ayuda a natsu a preparar su equipaje-al decir esto de pronto una luz roja salió de atrás de natsu, y natsu estaba vestido de superman.

-¿En serio no se te ocurrió uno mejor?

-No- y cuando natsu dijo esto se le quito el traje de superman por su uniforme escolar, y la luz roja se torno oscura y depresiva.

Casa de erza, veinte minutos después.

-Creo que eso es suficiente, no quiero llevar mucho equipaje, después de todo me comprare algunos vestidos para estar mas fresca, ¿tu que dices Wendy es mucho o es muy poco-preguntaba una erza con ropa casual, pues el uniforme del instituto para ella era incomodo.

-No te preocupes erza-san, llevas el equipaje adecuado para las vacaciones-ahora hablo Wendy, pero algo no concordaba, Wendy dijo que llevaba el equipaje "adecuado" al estilo erza, quiere decir unas treinta maletas nada mas.

-Si Wendy, además no quiero exagerar, no quiero llevar mucho equipaje no quiero que mi equipaje le estorbe a los demás.

-A por cierto erza-san ¿en que hotel nos vamos a quedar?

-Mmmm… a ya recordé nos vamos a quedar en el mejor hotel de fiore, saberthoot.

-Ahh e escuchado mucho de ese hotel, pero dicen que es muy caro, ¿Cómo lo pagaron?

-Hemos estado ahorrando desde que estamos en tercero de secundaria, y asi juntamos el dinero suficiente para pagar una semana.

-O lo siento mucho yo no ayude a pagar nada-Wendy estaba a punto de llorar.

-No te preocupes, en verano tienen una promoción, si alquilamos dos cuartos el tercero sale gratis.

-O, que alivio.

-Bueno Wendy, ¿Cuánto dinero tienes?-pregunto erza, si Wendy no tenia el dinero suficiente, ella le daría un poco para sus gastos.

-Veamos, ahorre 4000 jewels desde el año pasado, y mi tía porlyusika me dio 10000 jewels, eso quiere decir que tengo 14000 jewels, de seguro hasta me sobra-al contarlo se le iluminaron los ojos, ella quería comprarse un lindo vestido, que había visto en una tienda unos cuantos años atrá, y lo había visto cuando su madre, la diseñadora de modas mas famosa del mundo, grandine la había llevado ahí una vez, antes de que la abandonara.

-Wendy quiero hablar de un tema de chicas, y es privado, no quiero que se lo digas a nadie OK-erza al decir eso se sonrojo levemente.

-Ok-respondió la más pequeña de fairy tail.

-Es sobre tu primo, ya sabes quien.

-a quieres decir el chico que te gusta mi primo jmmmmmmm- no pudo terminar de hablar porque erza le había tapado la boca.

-No hables tan fuerte Wendy, es muy vergonzoso.

-Este bien Erza-san no lo vuelvo a hacer.

-Bueno Wendy es que cuando lo conocí en el orfanato, la primera vez que lo vi supe que sentía algo por el, pero cuando tu tía lo adopto, yo me quede muy sola, bueno estaban mis amigos pero a ellos los adoptaron con el tiempo y yo me quede sola, por eso te pido de favor Wendy que cuando lo vuelvas a ver dile que lo quiero ver por favor, quiero volver a ver a jellal, agradecerle todo el apoyo que me dio cuando yo era pequeña-Ya no quiso hablar porque ya no pudo contener las lagrimas.

-Tranquila erza-san, se lo prometo, le prometo que cuando lo vuelva a ver le diré que venga a visitarla, y que ahora se quede a su lado-ahora Wendy tampoco pudo contener las lagrimas.

-Muchas gracias Wendy-fue lo ultimo que dijo erza, antes de quedar profundamente dormida junto a Wendy.

Casa de gray 9:57 pm.

-Bueno Lyon, van a ser los mejores días de mi vida, una semana sin ti, no puedo pedir nada mas, vivir sin ti seria el paraíso-decia un gray completamente feliz, no ver a su hermano lyon, su hermana Ultear y su madre ur iba a ser genial, una semana de estar con todos sus amigos.

-Bueno gray, lo único que puedo decir es que, consíguete una novia ya o si no te castro-decía su hermano completamente en calzoncillos.

-Pero que yo sepa lyon tu tampoco tienes novia-contrarresto gray que también ya estaba en calzoncillos.

-Si pero en el trabajo que me conseguí para las vacaciones seguro y encuentro a la chica ideal.

-¿Qué chica ideal ni que ocho cuartos?-pronuncio una voz en la puerta de la habitación.

-Ultear-dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Oigan que es eso, recuerden que mamá nos dejo andar en ropa interior, pero veo que ustedes están muy acaramelados, desnudos, intimidad con intimidad, y tocándose los traseros, ahora resulta que son gays, y además son hermanos, que vergüenza.

Ni gray ni lyon se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y se separaron al instante-Ultear no es lo que crees-dijo lyon-es cierto solo es un malentendido-agrego lyon.

-Bueno, los perdonare, de seguro se asustaron porque llegue de sorpresa y luego se abrazaron.

-Pues eso paso-dijo gray.

De pronto ultear comenzó a llorar-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto lyon al ver el rápido cambio de humor de su hermana mayor.

Ultear fue con Gray- Hermanito, creciste tan rápido, ya vas a dejar el nido, te alejaras de nosotros, olvidaras tus principios, y te iras con la primera mujer que veas, #sollozo#, lo siento mucho, no lo soporto mas-y ultear salió de la habitación, después solo se escucho un llanto desolador y un grito que decía "mamá mañana tu bebecito, se va a conocer el mundo.

-Definitivamente ultear es una bipolar-comento gray.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo-concordó lyon.

-Lyon antes de que me vaya ¿me podrías decir donde vas a trabajar.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Si tú no me dices a donde vas de vacaciones, yo no te digo donde voy a trabajar.

-Entonces no te digo.

-¿Por qué lo ocultas?

-Porque si les digo adonde voy a ir de vacaciones ustedes de seguro van y no van a dejar de molestar.

Y así se fue la noche, para todos fue una noche muy lenta, ya querían ir de vacaciones, ya no podían esperar, lo bueno para ellos era que acordaron juntarse a las 6:30am para reunirse e ir en el primer autobús que salía rumbo a la playa saberthoot.

Al día siguiente, casa de natsu, 5:26am.

Lucy después de haber ayudado a natsu a empacar decidió a quedarse a dormir en la casa de natsu, para que el peli rosa se despertara a tiempo y no solo cinco minutos antes de lo acordado. Después de eso se ducho, se cepillo los dientes y tomo un desayuno rápido, cuando termino su desayuno miro el reloj eran las 5:47am, ya era hora de despertar a natsu para que tomara un baño y desayunara, y de paso también despertaría a happy.

5:52am, casa de natsu.

Intentaba despertarlos pero aun estaban en el sexto sueño, y a lucy se le ocurrió una manera perfecta de despertar a natsu.

-O gray que sorpresa, llegaste temprano, pasa por favor-y como si un tren le hubiera pasado encima natsu se despertó dando un brinco, y despertando de paso a happy quien dormía en la barriga de Natsu, y cuando Natsu brinco el pobre happy cayo al suelo dándose un golpe en su carita de neko.

-Gray tramposo me atacas cuando estoy dormido, y de paso usas a lucy de ren, me las pagaras fullbuster, uhh ¿pero que? ¿Dónde esta gray?-decía un natsu confundido.

-Gray no esta aquí Natsu, dije eso solo para despertarte-dijo una lucy muy sonriente, lo que planeo salió a la perfección.

-Bueno creo que mejor me doy un baño antes de que se haga tarde-tras decir esto natsu salió rumbo a la bañera.

Ding dong.

-Uh ¿Quién será a estas horas?

Cuando lucy abrió la puerta casi se le salen los ojos por lo que había visto.

La escena era esta: Una levy ya con sus maletas (ella también va a ir) ya preparada había visto que levy estaba siendo besada mas ni menos que por gajeel.

-¿si?-pregunto lucy.

-¡Lu-chan!

-O conejita ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

-Porque levy nunca me dijo que estaban saliendo.

-Es que apenas estamos saliendo desde hace tres días.

-Bueno, así esta mejor.

-Conejita, solo te voy a dar una advertencia-dijo gajeel.

-¿Y cual es?-pregunto una Lucy completamente asustada.

-Si ves que algún inadaptado se acerca a mi chaparrita, si tiene alguna marca de algún golpe, te matare a ti.

-¿y porque no vas tu también?

-porque no me quiere decir a donde van a ir-ahora gajeel estaba algo enojado, pero no se notaba-además tengo que hacer trabajo de verano, pues necesito el dinero.

-Bueno, adiós gajeel, te veo en una semana-Levy al decir esto le dio un beso en los labios a gajeel y este se fue pero antes le dio una mirada amenazante a Lucy.

-Pasa Levy, solo hay que esperar a que natsu salga de la ducha y vamos a la plaza para encontrarnos con Erza, Gray y Wendy.

-Si lu-chan-Levy al pasar se dio cuenta que algo aterrador estaba en la cocina, y mejor se tapo los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo Levy-chan?-pregunto una Lucy curiosa.

Lo único que hizo Levy fue apuntar con un dedo a la cocina, al momento en que Lucy se volteo se quedo completamente muda, era un natsu desnudo buscando en el refrigerador algo de desayunar, era la primera vez que veía a un chico desnudo, bueno no era cualquier chico, era un chico al cual vería el resto de su vida, y siempre tendría ese acontecimiento en su mente, y nunca lo podría borrar.

-Natsu vístete-fue lo único que logro gritar Lucy antes de taparse los ojos al igual que Levy.

-¿eh?, ay no ya me estoy haciendo como gray, se me olvido ponerme la ropa-eso fue lo que dijo natsu, y salió corriendo por ropa.

En ese momento Lucy recordó a happy, obvio no podía olvidarlo-Happy ya estas listo fue el llamado de la Heartfillia.

-Aye, ya empaque mi traje de baño y unos shorts y camisas para impresionar a Charle.

-¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos en lo que Natsu se cambia?-fue lo que dijo levy, a lo cual todos asintieron y fueron a la mesa a sentarse.

Casa de Natsu 6:16am.

-Ya estoy listo-dijo natsu saliendo con maletas y lo mas importante con ropa.

-Rápido, Erza ya debe de estar enojada-cuando Lucy dijo esto a todos le salió una cara de terror, ver a Erza enojada no era el mejor espectáculo del mundo, lo bueno es que el parque no estaba tan lejos de la casa de natsu. Y así se fue el recorrido corrieron y corrieron hasta el parque lo bueno es que Erza aun no estaba pero Gray y Wendy si.

-¿Dónde esta Erza chicos?-pregunto levy.

-En su casa, Erza-san se estaba arreglando, no debe de tardar en llegar.

-Uf, menos mal que nosotros llegamos primero que erza-dijo natsu-¿Qué le pasa a la princesita de hielo?

-a eso, es que Gray-san no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

-¿Asi que la princesita de hielo tuvo pesadillas con el coco-dijo natsu molestando a gray, pero no funciono porque estaba completamente dormido.

-Chicos ya llegue-era erza muy apurada-rápido tenemos que llegar a la estación de autobuses, faltan diez minutos.

-No puede ser, corran-después de que Lucy dijera esto todos corrían lo mas rápido que podían, si uno se caía se levantaba de golpe y seguía corriendo, sin embargo Lucy cada vez que Levy parecía caerse esta la ayudaba a no caerse porque aun recordaba la amenaza de gajeel "si algo le pasa a mi chaparrita te matare a ti" para ella eso quería decir que tenia que proteger a Levy todas las vacaciones, eso era un punto para gajeel, si levy se caía mejor comenzaría a cavar su tumba. En un santiamén Ya habían llegado a la estación de autobuses y con un minuto de sobra, eso si era suerte.

-Uf, llegamos a tiempo-dijo una erza sentándose en una banca porque estaba totalmente cansada por la carrera contrarreloj.

-Si y además fue muy cansado-agrego Wendy haciendo lo mismo que erza.

-Cuando subamos al autobús lo primer que hare será dormir un poco-agrego lucy y como si fuera una invocación se tratara llego el autobús, e hicieron la parada.

Al entrar al autobús notaron que estaba vacío, vaya suerte que tenían, se fueron a sentar hasta atrás porque tenían que salir por atrás y se sentaron de la siguiente manera:

Enfrente de la puerta de salida: Lucy, y natsu.

Enfrente de Natsu y Lucy: Erza y Levi.

Aun lado de Gray y Wendy: Gray, charle, happy y Wendy

Con Natsu y Lucy.

-Oye Lucy, ¿Y que tenemos planeado para hoy?-pregunto natsu.

-Bueno primero vamos a llegar al hotel a desempacar, luego iremos a un restaurante a comer, después iremos a la playa, cuando salgamos de la playa iremos a conocer tiendas y a divertirnos y por ultimo cenaremos y regresaremos al hotel y los otros días serán solo para divertirnos.

-O ya veo.

Después de eso lo único que siguió fue un silencio bastante incomodo para Natsu y Lucy, Lucy para olvidar todo comenzó a escuchar música por su celular y natsu entro a su cuenta de Facebook (si aquí todos tienen Facebook) y al ver la cantidad de notificaciones y mensajes que tenia casi se le salen los ojos tenia 345 mensajes y 483 notificaciones, para no dejar el compromiso se puso a contestar todo, seria cansado, pero para la próxima que entrara no tendría tantos mensajes y si no los contestaba sería aun mas cansado, bueno a contestar se a dicho.

Varios minutos después, bueno mejor dicho, varias horas después con Natsu y Lucy.

Después de varias hora contestando todos sus mensajes natsu suspiro en verdad fue muy estresante y además le dio mucho sueño, para él era hora de dormir, pero lo que vio fue suficiente para que se despertara un poco y se sonrojara también un poco, pues resulto que Lucy se había quedado dormida mientras escuchaba música y tenia la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de natsu, esto hizo que natsu se sorprendiera, para el dormida se veía muy linda mas de lo que se veía despierta, cuando natsu vio eso una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, y sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido con la cabeza un poco apoyada en la cabeza de Lucy.

Avance:

.owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww se veían tan lindos-dije yo con voz tierna.

-Esa es una escena para una novela de amor-dije ella con voz tierna igual que yo.

-Pero porque hicieron eso-dijo el algo molesto.

-Eso no te incumbe-fue lo ultimo que dije antes de salir de la habitación.

¿Que les pareció? Les gusto y otra pregunta mas ¿quieren que salga gajeel para poner Gale o no?

Y agradecimientos a los que me dejaron reviews en mi fic ¿estas bien?

Muchas gracias a:

LucyDragneelHeartfillia: si creo que me pase un poco pero es que ese día estaba viendo una película cómica y la locura de Natsu me llego a la mente, y gracias por ser mi primer review.

Gabe logan: Gracias por tu review para mi es un orgullo que me dejes review, y además me encantan tus historias.

Yukatsu009: Te viste medio pervertida en el review, además si hago lemmon seria ligero porque si hago lemmon, siempre que haga un fic donde Natsu y Lucy estén solos y luego los pondré acaramelados y no, pero pronti intentare uno, creo.

Se despide miner1144.


	2. Mis hermanos, mi mamá y ¿mi primer amor?

Fairy vacaciones capitulo 2: Mi hermano, mi hermana, mi mamá y….. ¿mi primer amor?.

Antes de comenzar el capitulo de este fic quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron su review, agradecimientos a:

Gabe logan: Listo aquí esta el capi, y gracias por el review.

LucyxHeartfilia: Gracias por el review y esos momentos se me ocurrieron cuando estaba viendo un programa donde paso algo parecido a eso.

Akariharukaze12: como me pediste en el review aquí esta la conti lo antes posible, y gracias por el review.

Yukatsu009: tranquila todos tenemos nuestro lado pervertido no tienes por qué avergonzarte y gracias por leer.

Lucianami14: pronto pondré gale no te preocupes además estuve pensando que no puedo dejar a levy de solterona mientras los otros se comen a besos, menos Wendy claro.

Fanático Z: aquí esta el capi, y tendré un nalu muy bueno para el fic.

Mikono: aquí esta la conti y pues te agradezco que te haya gustado.

TheHinata: aquí esta la continuación de la historia y que bueno que te haya gustado.

Bueno en el capitulo anterior había una parte que no estaba bien escrita, la organización de los asientos en el camión es:

Natsu y Lucy, Erza y Levy y Gray, happy, charle y Wendy.

Y En este fic Natsu no se marea en autobuses, solo en trenes y barcos, solo les digo para evitar confusiones.

Sin más a leer.

Con Erza y Levy.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaah-en unas tres horas era el bostezo numero 683 de Levy Mcgarden pues levantarse a las 4 de la mañana no era del agrado de nadie, pero ella no podía dormir en un asiento de un autobús pues estaba muy duro, era mejor dormir en algún lugar suave, como una cama, por eso esperaría a llegar al hotel y dormiría todo el dia.

-Levy, si tanto sueño tienes ¿porque no duermes un poco?-preguntaba la peliroja.

-Es que el asiento esta muy duro, y me duele la espalda-se quejaba levy.

Entonces erza se puso a buscar algo en una maleta pequeña que trajo con ella y saco una almohada y una pequeña sabana que traía dentro y se las entrego a Levy-Toma Levy, las necesitas mas que yo-cuando Erza dijo esto Levy tomo las cosas que Erza le había entregado.

-Pero Erza tu también debes dormir.

-No Levy, además si no duermes aquí vas a dormir allá en el hotel-Levy se sorprendió, era como si la pelirroja le hubiera leído la mente.

-Bueno Erza como faltan 8 horas para llegar al hotel yo dormiré 4 horas y tu las otras cuatro horas.

-No es necesario Levy-contesto la scarlet-solo observa-entonces la scarlet acerco su mano cerca de el asiento de Gray que como este estaba en el sexto sueño, entonces aprovecho para quitarle su almohada pues este no se daría cuenta.

-Ves, no hay problema Levy, Gray me debe muchos favores, tengo con que defenderme si se enoja porque le quite la almohada tengo con que defenderme-entonces gray en sueños comenzaba a tener pesadillas y puso una cara de miedo.

-bueno Erza mejor me voy a dormir-dicho esto cayo dormida en menos de cinco segundos pero tuvo un sueño completamente extraño.

Sueño de Levy.

Estaba acostada en mi cama masajeándome con lu-chan que me había dicho que ya tenia novio y cuando llegara al hotel me contaría los detalles, yo era feliz pues mi mejor amiga ya tenia novio ahora solo faltaba Erza de tener novio, pero escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta entonces fue a abrir pero nunca se espero quien era el extraño que tocaba.

-Gajeel, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Levy sorprendida.

-Ya no aguanto mas-dijo el comenzando a besarla apasionadamente.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Gajeel?-pregunto roja como un tomate, y entonces Gajeel comenzó a tocarla en partes que no les da el sol.

-Ya no aguanto más chaparrita, no puedo resistir mas-entonces Gajeel la tiro a la cama, y comenzó a desvestirla dejándola solo en ropa interior.

-Chaparrita, esto es tu culpa, tu, tu me provocas-decía entre jadeos gaJeel mientras comenzaba a mordiscar el cuello de la chica.

Entonces Levy comenzó a desvestir a gajeel dejándolo como llego al mundo, y entonces tomo su miembro y comenzó a lamerlo y a chuparlo.

-Oh levy, levy ah ah ah- pero de pronto su voz cambia a la de una mujer-Levy-cuando levy noto eso despertó de su pervertido sueño.

-Levy-dijo una voz.

-¿si Erza, que necesitas?

-¿te sientes bien-pregunto Erza preocupada.

-Si Erza, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que estas toda roja te sale humo por la cabeza y hace un momento te salió sangre por la nariz.

-¿Qué?-y al tocarse la nariz noto que si había sangre, ese sueño le había causado una hemorragia nasal.

-Toma Erza, después del sueño que tuve no quiero volver a dormir-pero no obtuvo una respuesta de Erza, pues Erza estaba con la vista apuntando hacia un punto no muy lejano, tenia una car sorprendida y estaba con la boca entreabierta, entonces Levy hizo lo mismo y se quedo igual que Erza la escena era la siguiente:

Natsu y Lucy dormidos pero no dormidos como muchos lo harían, Lucy dormida cómodamente sobre el hombro de Natsu y Natsu un poco apoyado en la cabeza de lucy, para ellas dos se veían tan tiernos.

-Oye Wendy mira eso-le dijo Levy a Wendy y esta al voltear se puso igual que Levy y Erza.

-se gusssssssssssssstan-ya saben quien dijo eso.

-No entiendo porque se ponen así, solo están dormidos uno cerca del otro, ni que fueran novios, son solo unos críos-dijo Charle con un semblante serio.

-Vamos charle, debes admitir que se ven lindos-decía happpy sonriendo.

-No gato varón, no se ven lindos, solo un poco tiernos.

-pero eso es igual Charle-dijo Wendy.

-Charle ¿quieres un pescado? Pregunto Happy mostrando un pescado con un listón de regalo.

-¿Cuándo entenderás gato varón que no quiero de tu pescado?-dijo furiosa charle.

-Aye-dijo Happy triste.

-Vamos charle no seas tan ruda, además, bien que te gusssta-dijo Wendy bromeando.

-¿A mi gustarme ese gato varón? Tsk, para nada-entonces un aura depresiva apareció alrededor de happy.

-Happy tranquilo Charle esta bromeando-trato de animar Erza al felino azulado.

-Pero para animarme tengo que escucharlo de charle, me voy con Natsu y Lucy-pero antes de comenzar a caminar una mano lo detuvo-Ahora ni siquiera me dejan ir con Natsu Y Lucy, aquí ya no me quieren mejor me suicido-entonces Happy abrió la ventana y se disponía a brincar pero Erza lo tomo por la cola y lo amarro a la ventana dejando a happy fuera del camión golpeándose con el mismo, entonces Erza saco su celular y le tomo una foto a la joven y bella "pareja" que estaba justo enfrente de ella y después saco su computador y entro a su Facebook.

-¿Que harás Erza-san?-pregunto una Wendy curiosa.

-Voy a subir esta foto para que todos en el instituto se enteren que cuando regresemos a clases va a ver una nueva parejita en Fairy Tail-decía Erza muy emocionada.

-Cuando entremos en el instituto será el primer chisme que habrá-dijo Levy igual que Erza solo que esta soltó una risita.

-También debemos admitir que hacen una muy buena pareja juntos, y también juro que ya los había visto antes de conocerlos, se parecen a alguien, solo que no recuerdo a quien-decía Erza muy pensativa (imagínense quienes son).

-Es cierto Erza me recuerdan a alguien que salió en una serie de televisión, solo que no recuerdo el nombre-decía Levy igual que Erza.

-Yo también recuerdo haberlos visto antes, solo que era muy pequeña y no lo recuerdo bien-ahora decía Wendy recordando los momentos de su infancia.

-Cambiando de tema, Erza ¿Cuanto falta para llegar a la playa saberthoot?

-solo mira por la ventana y lo sabrás-dijo Erza esbozando una sonrisa y sacando su teléfono celular tomando una foto de Natsu y Lucy.

-¿Qué harás Erza?-Pregunto Levy.

-Esta parejita ira para el Facebook después revisare esto, y además para hacerlo mas interesante la subiré del perfil de natsu para que lo tomen como oficial-Erza estaba soltando una risilla que daba mucho miedo, los que estaban alrededor de Erza se le quedaban viendo y decían "¿esta que tiene? O "llamen al manicomio y digan que un loco se escapo-listo hay que despertar a los bellos durmientes-a esto Levy solo asintió y se acercó para despertar a Lucy, pero una mano la detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede Wendy?

-Tenemos que despertar a Natsu-san primero que a Lucy-san, para que Lucy-san se lleve la sorpresa para cuando vea la foto.

-Esta bien-pero otra vez la interrumpieron porque llego Erza y para despertar a Natsu le dio un golpe que lo saco del autobús.

-Vamos despierten a Lucy y a Gray, yo voy a desamarrar a happy y reanimar a natsu, y también iré bajando las maletas-Cuando Erza dijo esto salió corriendo como rayo a la salida del autobús rompiendo la puerta de este.

-Bien hay que despertar a Gray como Erza despertó a Natsu-y lo que paso después fue que Gray estaba mas despierto que nunca y con una marca roja en la mejilla derecha, era la forma de una mano, en efecto Levy le había dado la peor cachetada de su vida, pues la macgarden saco fuerzas de quien sabe donde.

-uh , ¿hola, buenos días chicas?-pregunto gray muy despierto y un dolor en su mejilla.

-yo mejor diría tardes gray.

-ahora levántate viejo flojo-se escuchó una voz por la puerta.

-Erza-Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto, que no quieren divertirse?

Al escuchar esto hasta Lucy se despertó y todos salieron corriendo del autobús al lovy del hotel, y claro Erza cargo a natsu aun desmayado por el golpe de Erza y desamarro a happy de la ventana del autobús.

Varios minutos después en el hotel.

Todos ya estaban emocionados para llegar a su habitación lanzar las maletas y sacar el traje de baño para ir a la playa, descansar en la arena, jugar voleibol de playa, bueno, en general a divertirse.

Wendy y Levy corrieron en el momento en que se abrió el elevador, después Gray y Natsu compitiendo para ver quien llegaba primero a la habitación, y Lucy y Erza iban un poco mas calmadas.

Natsu p.o.v

Era hora de ir a la playa, el imbécil de Gray hizo trampa porque ya traía el traje de baño debajo de la ropa y solo entro y se desnudo, como lo odio, es un tramposo, pero antas subiré al Facebook para presumir que ya estamos en la playa, pero cuando entre había una frase que decía: "haz sido etiquetado en una foto" y por curiosidad vio la foto para ver cual era, pero lo que vio hizo que quisiera que se lo tragara la tierra: era una foto donde estaba yo y lucy dormidos y debajo de la foto decía "La nueva pareja de fairy tail" Pero yo no subí la foto las únicas personas que se sabían mi contraseña eran ni mas ni nada menos que erza y Levy, pero antes de gritar revise si Lucy ya se había ido y para mi suerte estaba entrando por elevador junto a Gray y Wendy, ahora si tome aire y grite a todo pulmón.

-Erzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Levyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy -ya no seguí con el grito porque me quede sin aire.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu, te quieren violar?-llego la pelirroja con un pedazo de madera en la mano.

-¿Qué sucede acaso aquí están unos cocodrilos terroristas?-llego levy con ¿un arma en la mano? Recordatorio, no hacer enojar a Levy.

-No, no me quieren violar, y ¿Dónde están los cocodrilos terroristas?-dije yo y me ponía alerta.

-¿Entonces porque gritas Natsu?-me dijo Erza con unas de esas caras que hacen que prefieras ir al infierno.

-Nada importante, solo esto-dije sarcásticamente mientras le enseñaba la foto a las mencionadas.

Fin natsu p.o.v

Erza p.o.v

Era muy extraño todo lo que estaba pasando, primero un grito de niña por parte de Natsu, después alguien quiere violar a Natsu sin el permiso de nadie, luego cocodrilos terroristas, y para terminar Natsu nos enseño la foto que yo y levy le tomamos en el autobús cuando estaban acaramelados, pero para romper el hielo bromeare un poco con Natsu, sería gracioso verlo enojarse.

.owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww se veían tan lindos-dije yo con voz tierna.

-Esa es una escena para una novela de amor-dijo ella con voz tierna igual que yo, al parecer Levy sabía lo que planeaba hacer.

-Pero ¿porque hicieron eso?-dijo el algo molesto.

-Eso no te incumbe-fue lo ultimo que dije antes de salir de la habitación.

Fin Erza p.o.v

El aura que sentía Levy en esos momentos no era buena, Erza había hecho enojar mucho a natsu, la situación no era conveniente para Levy.

-Bueno Natsu, c-c-c-creo que me voy con Lu-chan, debe sentirse sola, jejeje jeje-dijo soltando una sonrisa nerviosa y saliendo volando, literalmente, de la habitación.

Unos cinco minutos antes con Lucy Wendy y Gray.

-Lucy, Wendy, ustedes adelántense, necesito ir al baño-dijo Gray apretándose las piernas para aguantar las ganas.

Lucy y Wendy entendieron lo grave que era la situación y le dijeron que si podía ir-Los hombres y sus vejigas, no aguantan nada-dijo lucy soltando un suspiro.

-Pero son hombres Lucy-San, no tenemos de que sorprendernos-dijo Wendy imitando a la rubia, para después dirigirse a la playa.

En el baño, con Gray.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh hhhhhh-soltaba un Gray aliviado, pues ya había "liberado "lo que tenia adentro.

Se dirigió al lava manos y después de lavarse las manos y secarlas escuchaba voces muy conocidas para el pero le resto importancia porque pensó que era solo su imaginación, pero al salir en ese mismísimo momento hubiera deseado no haber salido del baño.

-Gray, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-cuestiono una voz bastante molesta para el, mas que la voz de Natsu.

-¿Cómo que que hago aquí yo vengo de vacaciones aquí Lyon, la pregunta seria ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-dijo muy molesto el pelinegro.

-Por si no lo sabias yo trabajo aquí imbécil-dijo su hermano igualmente molesto que Gray.

-YA DEJEN DE PELEAR LOS DOS, ¿Cuándo se comportaran como gente madura?-ahora dijo una voz que a Gray le daba mas miedo que la de Erza.

-Ultear tu también, fantástico, ahora solo falta que mi mamá este aquí-ahora dijo Gray aun mas molesto que antes.

-¿Alguien me llamo?-dijo otra voz que a Gray le molestaba mucho mas aun- Grayyyyy-dijo la madre mas cariñosa del mundo corriendo a abrazar a Gray y cargarlo como bebe-Mira cuanto haz crecido en estas siete horas que no estuviste con nosotros-dijo llorando para después apretarle los cachetes a Gary.

Gray se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza en esos momentos ya tenia 18 años y lo trataban como niño de 3 años, y para terminar todos los presentes se le quedaban viendo-"esto no puede ser peor, ¿verdad?-pensaba Gray en sus adentros, pero como a los que siempre hacen eso les va peor, eso le sucedió a Gray, pues su mamá le puso un chupón en la boca para hacerlo ver aun mas bebe.

-YA DEJENME EN PAZ- Grito el Fullbuster mas avergonzada que nunca-ya soy mayor de edad, déjenme en paz que ya no soy un bebe-en el momento en el que Gray dijo esto se fue con su toalla muy molesto de donde estaba su familia, y cuando salió solo se podía escuchar el llanto de Ur y Ultear en el medio del lobi del hotel y ambas decían que Gray ya estaba muy grande y que había que correrlo de la casa.

En el trayecto a la playa Gray se fue calmando, pero como iba muy metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que había chocado con alguien, haciendo que se le callera la toalla.

-Disculpe joven, fue mi culpa juvia le ayudara-dijo la joven, era una chica hermosa, estaba usando un bikini de rayas color azul y blancas, tenia unos pechos grandes, sus piernas eran bastante bellas y torneadas, tenia el pelo de color azul y terminaba en puntas un poco rizadas, sus ojos eran de un color azul que para Gray era muy hermoso, pero Gray no había escuchado nada de lo que dijo juvia, se había quedado completamente embobado de la belleza de la joven que tenía enfrente, y cuando ambos tomaron la toalla también se tocaron las manos, generando que ambos se quedaran mirando un buen rato, la chica con un ligero sonrojo ya que para ella ese chico era muy atractivo, y Gray como un tonto que ni siquiera parpadeaba.

-Bueno, t-t-toma tu toalla-dijo juvia saliendo de su transe.

-s-si muchas gracias señorita-gray seguía muy nervioso, sonrojado y avergonzado por lo que acababa de suceder-que tengas buen día-entonces Gray se dirigió a la playa.

-Gracias, que tu también te la pases bien-Juvia estaba aun peor que Gray, sus ojos tenían forma de corazón y su corazón latía muy rápido como si se le fuera a salir, y para terminar de sentir tal sensación fue a un paso un poco mas rápido de lo normal.

Y ambos se fueron a sus respectivos caminos aun con la vergüenza y el sonrojo de lo que acababa de pasar, tal vez, solo tal vez, no podrían dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido por unos cuantos días.

Mini Gray p.o.v

Todo lo que me había pasado en el día había sido muy extraño, primero Levy saca la fuerza de superman, luego traía mi traje de baño bajo mis pantalones y ni siquiera se como me los puse, luego me encuentro con mi "querida familia", que de hecho me hicieron pasar el segundo momento mas vergonzoso de mi vida, y luego me encuentro con una chica hermosa al que me le quedo viendo como tonto, de segura esa chica debe de pensar que estoy loco y también debe tenerme miedo.

Fantástico hoy encontré a mi hermano, mi hermana, mi mamá y…. ¿mi primer amor?

Fin mini Gray p.o.v

Continuara…

Avance:

-¿Eres tu?-pregunto ella casi al borde de las lagrimas.

-Si, soy yo-iba a decir algo mas pero no pudo porque ella lo abrazo.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe-ahora si estaba llorando.

-Lo siento mucho, perdón por no haberte buscado antes-ahora el también estaba muy triste pero no era momento para llorar.

-Esta bien, estoy aliviada de que pude verte una vez mas, en mi vida-esbozo una gran sonrisa sincera.

-Espérame en la entrada del hotel, cuando termine mi trabajo iré a buscarte e iremos a cenar los dos solos.

No dijo nada solo se quedo viendo a la dirección en la que él se iba de donde ella estaba, ¿qué significaba eso, la había invitado a una cita.

-se gusssssstan-dijo una voz chillona.

-No es cierto-eso lo dijo mandándolo a volar fuera del hotel.

Como vieron no hubo mucho NaLu pero en el capi que viene va a aparecer una sorpresita de nuestra rubia, además este capi lo hice para que apareciera juvia, y Gray se desnudara a partir de el capitulo que viene, es que quería que apareciera Juvia primero.

¿Qué pasara con la foto de Natsu y Lucy? ¿Por qué Gray ya traía su traje de baño bajo los pantalones? ¿Quién será juvia?, ¿Habrá mas gente loca en ese hotel?, ¿Quiénes son los del avance?, ¿Qué hará Natsu para evitar que Lucy vea la foto?, ¿Por qué fairy tail va a salir en México?, ¿Cuál fue el momento mas vergonzoso de la vida de Gray?

Bueno muchas preguntas la mayoría serán respondidas en el siguiente capi, y perdón por tardarme es que a mis maestros no les gusta que estemos con una vida social.

Se despide miner1144.

P.D: Perdón por las faltas de ortografía.


	3. Un comentario no esperado

Fairy vacaciones capitulo 3: Un comentario no esperado.

Ya tenia este capitulo anotado en una libreta desde el martes, pero mis maestros me odian más que un perro a un gato.

Y por cierto en el nuevo episodio del manga mashima me dejo tres dudas, la primera ¿Quién es la mujer que encontró jellal?, segunda ¿Para que es el cementerio de dragones? Y la tercera, ¿Acaso murieron la mayoría de los miembros de fairy tail incluyendo Natsu y Lucy?

Disclaimer: (que por cierto siempre se me olvida poner) Fairy tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima yo solo lo pido prestado.

Reviews agradecidos abajo, sin más a leer.

* * *

En la playa.

-Wendy ¿No crees que Gray ya se tardo mucho en el baño?-dijo Lucy acostada boca abajo sobre su toalla bronceándose.

-Tal vez le dio diarrea Lucy-san-Dijo Wendy tomando de un pequeño jugo.

-No creo en eso, Gray no ha comido nada en todo el día, además cuando come, come como cerdo.

En ese momento paso un tipo de invocación satánica, pues Gray estaba arribando a la playa con cara de idiota.

-Y hablando del rey de roma-dijo Charle con el seño fruncido.

-¿Estas bien Gray? Te noto muy extraño-dijo Lucy comenzando a observar a su amigo.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no estaría bien?-dijo Gray con voz robótica-mejor ya vamos a la Olaya-dijo Gray caminando en dirección a la playa.

-Dame la cama de agua Wendy, tengo que hablar seriamente con Gary-Lucy comenzó a correr a la playa, en dirección a Gray.

Lucy comenzó a nadar en el mar, su nado parecía un nado olímpico, tal vez una vieja loca la traumo en su infancia, posiblemente en una piscina.

-Oye Gray-Dijo Lucy, pero Gray se quedo igual que como había llegado, en un estado de shock, pero en ese momento Lucy noto algo que ni Wendy ni Charle habían notado, un leve sonrojo en la cara de Gray, Habían muchas cosas que pudieron haber causado ese sonrojo, puede ser que estaba avergonzado, pero ¿Por qué en un baño que era solo para una persona?, también pudo ser que se haya enojado pero entonces no estaría en shock, estaría golpeando a todos, entonces- "JIJIJI Gray esta enamorado, debo aprovechar la situación"-Dijo Lucy a sus adentros, y sin perder el tiempo nado hacía Gray aun mas rápido, y le dio una cachetada, pero aun así no reacciono.

-Oye Gray despierta de tu trance-Lucy seguía sin obtener respuesta de Gray-Ya entendí lo que te pasa Gray.

-¿Y que se supone que me pasa?-por fin Gray había hablado, pero era mas que obvio que el ya sabia lo que le sucedía.

-Gray Fullbuster esta enamorado-Esta oración izo que Gray saliera del shock.

-No, eso no es cierto-Dijo Gray pensando que su mentira había salido a la perfección.

-Eso ni tu te la crees Gray-Dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro-ahora solo cuéntame todos los detalles.

-¿Qué detalles?-Dijo Gray disimulando nuevamente de lo que hablaba su amiga la rubia.

-No te hagas el que no sabes Gray, dime ¿Cómo es?, ¿Cómo se llama?, color de cabello y ojos, cosas así.

-Bueno era de una estatura media, tenia buenos atributos, era muy hermosa, su cabello era de un azul muy bello, sus ojos eran también azules pero mas bellos que cualquier otros, y no se su nombre, pero dijo algo de una chica llamada Juvia que me ayudaría pero ella me ayudo, waaaaaa estoy confundido-Dijo Gray más rojo que el cabello de Erza.

Para Lucy eso era decir que alguien estaba enamorado, pues ¿Quién pondría atención a tantas cosas en solo ver a una persona una sola vez?, entonces vio una chica muy parecida a la de la descripción de Gray-¿Es esa que esta por allá?-Dijo Lucy apuntando hacía el horizonte.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?-Pregunto Gray muy alarmado, y al ver a la chica que había estado ocupando sus pensamientos los últimos minutos solo se escondió detrás de Lucy para no ser visto-Si pregunta por mi dile que fui a la guerra y me mataron.

Entonces Lucy se volteo, cualquier persona que los viera pensaría que se estaban besando, pero no era así.

-Gray te ayudare en todo lo que necesites, te daré todo mi corazón para que tengas novia-Dijo Lucy con brillitos en los ojos.

-¿Ayudarme en que?-Gray otra vez estaba "mintiendo" perfectamente.

-¿Qué no es obvio, a que tengas novia?-Dijo Lucy molesta por la actitud de su amigo.

-Entonces ¿qué? ¿Entonces quieres que yo te ayude con flamita?

-Cállate Gray-Dijo Lucy sonrojada.

Entonces Gray y Lucy comenzaron su batalla naval.

* * *

Con Juvia a unos metros de aquí.

Juvia había escuchado toda la conversación de Lucy y Gray, pero no le importo nada en el mundo después de que escucho una simple oración y esa oración era "te daré todo mi corazón", Juvia estaba furiosa, un aura maligna la cubría, pero no solo estaba molesta, estaba furiosa.

-"¿Por qué el corazón de juvia late así? Y ¿Por qué Juvia esta celosa? ¿Sera que Juvia esta enamorada? , no puede ser, Juvia esta enamorada, y esa rubia también esta enamorada de ese chico sexi, esa rubia es la rival de amores de Juvia, esa chica si se mete con Juvia debe decirle adiós a todos los seres que conoce, Juvia esta en shock, además, el corazón le duele a Juvia, Juvia quiere nadar en la dirección en la que están ellos y matar a esa chica rubia, esa chica nunca debió meterse con Juvia".

-¡RUBIA DEBES MORIR!-Grito la peli azul muy furiosa, pero Lucy y Gray ya se habían ido, sin embargo los que estaban cerca de ella la escucharon, pues Juvia estaba muerta de la vergüenza y lo único que hizo fue hundirse en el agua para no ser vista.

* * *

En otro lugar Juvia no era la única celosa.

Natsu había entrado a la playa después de su "pequeño" dilema con Erza y Wendy habían llegado a la playa el vio a Lucy y Gray muy a lo lejos así que quiso ir con ellos, y pues entro a el mar, y cuando ye estaba cerca de ellos vio algo que nunca quiso haber visto, no estaba muy seguro, pero vio a Gray escondido detrás de Lucy y entonces Lucy se volteo y para el parecía que se estaban besando, eso lo destrozo-"Pero ¿Por qué me siento así?, siento una rabia en mi interior, ahora tengo ganas de matar a Gray"-Natsu posiblemente no lo sabía, pero esa extraña sensación eran nada más ni nada menos que celos, así es, Natsu Dragneel estaba celoso, y muy celoso, pero hubo algo que le destrozo aun más, escucho a Lucy decir "te daré todo mi corazón", ahora estaba muy furioso, y aunque no lo supiera aun más celoso, quería que todo eso se terminara, pero el no sabía porque le dolía tanto ver esa escena.

-Lucy Gray oigan, ¿Qué les parece si nos subimos a la banana con Wendy, Happy Levy, Charle y Erza?-Pregunto el Dragneel para terminar ese momento que tanto le molestaba.

-Claro ¿Qué opinas tu Gray? Posiblemente servirá para despejar un poco tu mente.

-Si, pero ¿que se supone que debo de despejar?

-Ay Gray nunca aprenderás, sabes, olvídalo.

-Bueno mejor vamos rápido-Dijo Natsu con un gran alivio, pues al fin había terminado esa escena que tanto lo carcomía por dentro.

-Por cierto Natsu ¿Qué estabas haciendo que te tardaste tanto-pregunto Lucy, pero ese comentario hizo que Natsu sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su medula espinal.

-Nada solo estaba..

-Viendo la foto tuya y mía donde estamos dormidos en un campo de rosas y en modo chibi-Dijo la rubia dejando con la boca abierta a Natsu y Gray, tan rápido había visto la imagen.

-Bueno Natsu, yo ya se que tu no eres capas de hacer tal cosa-ese comentario alivio de cierta forma al peli rosa.

-Pero quiero que elimines esa foto o si no será la ultima imagen en la que saldrás, entendiste.

-Aye-dijo Natsu muy asustado.

Para empezar la imagen no era muy normal que digamos, se las explicare mejor: la foto fue modificada por Erza Scarlet para que quedara muy linda, Natsu y Lucy estaban dormidos, pero no en el autobús, si no en un campo de rosas, estaban encerrados entre muchos corazones que juntos formaban en corazón gigante, y ambos tenían una boba sonrisa, vaya, ¿Quién diría que Erza era muy buena en ese tipo de cosas.

Después de eso todos se subieron a la banana, claro Natsu quedo medio muerto, por eso lo mandaron hasta atrás, todos se divirtieron, y cuando bajaron de la banana a Erza le dio hambre y fue a comprar unas palomitas al lovi del hotel.

-Son 8 jewels señorita-dijo la vendedora.

-Tome-dijo Erza entregándole el dinero, pero cuando dio la vuelta choco con alguien-O lo siento.

-No la culpa fue mía no me fijaba por donde….-el joven ya no pudo hablar más, se quedo en un estado de shock-Erza ¿eres tu?

Erza también se quedo en shock al observar al joven, el joven era peli azul, era alto y lo que hacía que Erza estuviera segura de la persona a la que estaba viendo.

-¿Jellal?

-¿Eres tu?-pregunto ella casi al borde de las lagrimas.

-Si, soy yo-iba a decir algo mas pero no pudo porque ella lo abrazo.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe-ahora si estaba llorando.

-Lo siento mucho, perdón por no haberte buscado antes-ahora el también estaba muy triste pero no era momento para llorar.

-Esta bien, estoy aliviada de que pude verte una vez mas, en mi vida-esbozo una gran sonrisa sincera.

-Espérame en la entrada del hotel, cuando termine mi trabajo iré a buscarte e iremos a cenar los dos solos.

No dijo nada solo se quedo viendo a la dirección en la que él se iba de donde ella estaba, ¿qué significaba eso, la había invitado a una cita.

-se gusssssstan-dijo una voz chillona.

-No es cierto-eso lo dijo mandándolo a volar fuera del hotel.

-AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE-Dijo Happy mientras salía volando.

Ahora Erza estaba muy pensativa, si se trataba de citas ella no sabía nada, luego iría por Lucy que hacer, pero no fue luego porque salió corriendo.

-LUUUUUUUUUUUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-Grito Erza por la entrada a la playa.

-¿Qué pasa Erza?-Pregunto la rubia que estaba platicando muy animadamente con Levy, Wendy, Charle, Gray y Natsu, estos dos últimos peleando como siempre, pero lo que le extraño fue que Erza no les gritaba o golpeaba como siempre, eso preocupo bastante a la rubia, y también Erza estaba muy roja.

-¿Erza, te sientes mal, estas enferma o algo per el estilo?

-Aparte Gray y Natsu están peleando, ¿no piensas detenerlos?-Ahora hablo Levy igual de sorprendida que Lucy.

-ellas tienen razón erza-san, lo primero que haces al ver peleando a Natsu-san y Gray-san es detenerlos-dijo Wendy.

-TSK ahora también Erza es una inmadura, no puedo creer que nadie aquí se una persona seria-dijo Charle con su seño fruncido.

-Eso es lo de menos-dijo erza sorprendiendo a todos, Gray y Natsu dejaron de pelear, a Levy se le cayo el libro de las manos, Wendy dejo caer su helado de chocolate, y Lucy bueno ella quedo, literalmente, impactada.

-Erza ¿segura que te sientes bien?-dijeron todos al unísono, pues Erza cuando diría "eso es lo de menos" cuando Gray y Natsu se estaban peleando.

-Segura, además tengo que hablar con Lucy muy seriamente-al decir eso se llevo a Lucy a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

-¿Qué sucede Erza?-pregunto lucy soltándose del agarre de la peli roja.

Lucy no recibió respuesta de Erza, pero ella estaba muy roja y muy nerviosa, eso solo le dijo algo a la rubia, Erza estaba enamorada, que dilema ¿no?, ahora resulta que Lucy es consejera en el amor.

-Yo encontré a una persona muy especial para mi-dijo Erza muy nerviosa, lo que hizo reaccionar a Lucy poniendo demasiada atención en los comentarios de la peli roja-Que ya conocía….. en mi infancia, por la que tenia sentimientos amorosos-Esto hizo que Erza se desmallara de la vergüenza y los nervios, y Lucy se desmayo dé la impresión, podrán despertar antes de la gran cita del siglo.

* * *

Regresando con los demás.

Natsu y Gray seguían peleando, pues querían aprovechar que Erza no estaría por unos momentos.

-Necesito ir al baño-Dijo Gray dejando de pelear con natsu y poniéndose de pie.

-Yo necesito algo de beber-Dijo Levi poniéndose de pie y cerrando su libro.

-No tardes hielito, esto aun no a terminado-dijo Natsu alzando su puño a Gray.

-No tardes Levi-san, su libro esta muy interesante-Dijo Wendy con brillos en sus ojos, pues el libro era un cuento de princesas y dragones.

-Lo que digas-Dijo Gray a Natsu.

-Lo prometo-dijo Levy a Wendy.

Y comenzaron a caminar dirección al hotel.

-Oye Gray, ¿Qué te pasa? Es la quinta vez que vas al baño en el día y son las dos de la tarde-Comento Levi.

-Y ¿Qué pasa contigo es la séptima vez que vas a tomar algo en todo el día?-Contrataco Gray.

-Eso no te importa-Respondió Levi.

-Pues a ti tampoco-respondió ahora Gray.

-Ummmm, vez lo que provocas Gray ahora me dieron ganas de ir al baño a mi.

-No si yo llego primero-Dijo Gray.

Y comenzó la carrera contrarreloj para ver quien sería el ganador de la carrera de quien llega primero al baño, y la victoria fue para: Gray Fullbuster.

-Jajajajaja, eres una perdedora yo te gane-dijo Gray mostrándole su lengua a Levi.

-No importa, yo voy a mi cuarto, ahí es muy cómodo-dijo Levi retirándose del lugar muy molesta.

Y pues para llegar más rápido Levi tomo el ascensor y corrió a la habitación que compartía con Wendy y Charle, y al entrar corrió hacía el baño, pero para su desgracia no había papel en el baño, así que salió del baño tomo el teléfono, y marco el teléfono de servicio a cuarto.

(lo que saldrá entre comillas es la persona de servicio a clientes)

-"Hola"-Hablo la persona detrás de la línea.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿puede traer papel higiénico a la habitación 385?

-"si por supuesto, Juvia enviara a alguien a que le envía su pedido"

-Muchas gracias-dijo Levi para después colgar el teléfono-Solo espero que no tarden-y para entretenerse en ese rato que pasaría encendió la televisión, y para su suerte estaba su programa de televisión favorito.

-SIIIIIII dora la exploradora-dijo Levi feliz comenzando a ver su programa de televisión favorito, y entonces paso la parte donde dora pregunta donde esta el puente-¿Pero que te pasa Dora? Lo tienes enfrente de tu narizota-grito Levi al televisor, ella cuando veía ese programa se volvía una niña pequeña-si el bailesito-ahora Levi comenzó a bailar como lo hace Dora, y pues dora la exploradora así llego a su fin, para después dar paso a un dorama, y pasaron varios minutos y aun no llegaban con el papel higiénico-Eres un desgraciado-Lloraba a mares Levi pues en el dorama el protagonista era un amargado y no le hacía caso a la protagonista.

Toc toc toc toc, se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta-ya voyyyyyyy-dijo Levi mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

Y cuando abrió la puerta se quedo con cara de o my god.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Levi sorprendida.

* * *

Con Erza y Lucy.

Ambas apenas estaban despertando después de una hora después por suerte de ellas estaban en un lugar muy alejado de la playa.

-Lucy despierta ya-decía Erza aun afectada por el desmayo .

-No mamá, cinco minutos más-decía la rubia en sueños.

Entonces Erza comenzó a pensar, no tenía energías como para despertar a Lucy gritando o golpeándola, pero se le prendió el foco-No puede ser, alguien quiere besar a Natsu-este comentario hizo que la rubia se despertara de golpe y gritara.

-¿QUE MALDITA QUIERE BESAR A MI HOMBRE?-Dijo la rubia muy furiosa.

-O así que Natsu es tu hombre Lucy-dijo Erza sacando de su furia a la rubia mientras que se sonrojaba en el proceso-yo ya sabía que te gustaba Natsu.

-No es cierto, Natsu no me gusta-dijo la rubia muy nerviosa.

-Tus palabras dicen otra cosa-dijo Erza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero recordó de lo que quería hablar con Lucy-Lucy ¿Quéseheceenunacita?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Lucy, ella ya sabia lo que había dicho, solo que quería escuchar una vez mas de los labios de Erza.

-¿Qué se hace en una cita?-Dijo Erza casi al colapso.

-Bueno normalmente es para conocer mejor a la persona con la que vas a salir, nada del otro mundo-dijo Lucy muy calmada.

-¿Qué tipo de ropa debo usar, debo usar ropa interior atrevida? Porque si es así debes prestarme algo de tu ropa interior-dijo Erza.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Te lo suplico, Lucy-sensei-dijo Erza haciendo una referencia.

-Pues entonces vamos a nuestra habitación-dijo Lucy, mientras caminaba dirección al hotel mientras Erza la seguía.

Sin embargo, no sabían que estaban siendo observadas por cierto chico peli rosa, que tenía que arreglar "cosas" con la rubia, pues aun estaba muy molesto por lo que había visto minutos antes.

-No te saldrás con la tuya Lucy-dijo Natsu en un susurro, lo que hizo que la rubia se sintiera observada, y pues Natsu las estaba siguiendo muy sigilosamente.

-Oye Erza, ¿No te sientes observada?-pregunto Lucy.

-Claro que no Lucy, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No por nada debe ser mi imaginación-entonces Lucy se volteo pero no vio nada, pero no dejaba de sentirse observada, cada cinco segundos Lucy volteaba para encontrarse con nadie, pero cuando subieron al ascensor Lucy dejo de sentirse observada, pero cuando salieron del ascensor Lucy se volvió a sentir observada.

-Erza ¿tu tienes la llave verdad?-pregunto Lucy.

-No, ¿tu las tenias no?-contesto Erza.

-Solo esto nos faltaba-dijo Lucy.

-Espérame aquí Lucy, iré con Levi para que nos preste una tarjeta y podamos abrir-y entonces Erza se fue.

-Espera Erza no me dejes sola-dijo Lucy con temor.

-Tranquila, no te pasara nada.

-"Es mi oportunidad"-pensó Natsu, mientras se dirigía hacía Lucy.

* * *

Con Gray.

Gray estaba muy aburrido, no quería ir a la playa pues lo único que haría sería pelear con Natsu, así que decidió ir al spa del hotel, después que lo atendieron se dirigió a un cuarto donde se acostó boca abajo, con solo una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo, y le dijeron que solo esperara a la masajista.

Y entonces llego la masajista, pero Gray se puso extremadamente nervioso, ¿Quién era esa masajista?, era nada mas y nada menos que la chica peli azul con la que se había topado hace unas horas, sin embargo ella no se dio cuenta de que era el chico con el que se topo.

-¿Dónde quiere el masaje joven?, lo que usted pida Juvia lo hará-dijo Juvia con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues para ella era muy divertido, pero en buen sentido, ella no era una pervertida.

-En la parte superior de la espalda.

Y juvia reacciono, reconoció esa voz y se puso totalmente nerviosa.

-¿Entonces trabajas aquí?-pregunto Gray.

-Si, juvia lleva tres años trabajando en este hotel-dijo siguiendo con el masaje.

-Por cierto ¿Quién es Juvia?-pregunto Gray.

-O yo soy Juvia, es solo que Juvia habla en tercera persona-dijo Juvia muy avergonzada.

-O ya entiendo, mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster-se presento Gray.

-Juvia, Juvia Loxar-se presento Juvia.

-¿Cuándo termina tu turno de trabajo?-pregunto Gray curioso.

-Termina en dos horas-dijo Juvia algo roja.

-Entonces ¿quisieras ir conmigo a algún lugar como al cine o algo por el estilo?-este comentario hizo que juvia casi se desmayara, pero antes de que callera fue detenida por Gray, que al ponerse de pie se le callo la toalla que le cubría sus partes, dejándole completamente desnudo frente a Juvia, mientras Gray cargaba a Juvia en una posición muy comprometedora, y con sus rostros muy cercanos, Juvia estaba muy sonrojada y Gray estaba igual, entonces sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse (imagínenselo como el de Erza y Jellal en el manga) faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para que sus rostros se unieran, pero

-JUVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Grito una voz femenina entrando en el cuarto donde se encontraban ambos chicos, claro Gray y Juvia se separaron al instante, y Gray se puso su toalla para que no le vieran sus miserias.

La chica que había entrado era peli rosa tenia su cabello recogido en una larga coleta, y tenia un vestido rojo que le quedaba muy bien.

-Um ¿interrumpo algo?-Pregunto la chica.

-Meredy, no, no estabas interrumpiendo nada, de hecho le estaba ayudando al joven a irse-dijo Juvia nerviosa.

-Si es cierto yo ya me iba, adiós-dijo Gray recogiendo su ropa para irse.

-Alto ahí-dijo Meredy-Juvia, no sabía que ya tenias novios, ¿para cuando los hijos?-pregunto picara.

-N-No es lo que crees-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Y ¿Cómo se llama el suertudote?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Soy Gray, y además no somos novios de hecho nos acabamos de conocer hoy-dijo Gray muy avergonzado, incluso mas que antes.

-Eso es verdad-dijo Juvia.

-Claro tortolitos, lo que ustedes digan-Dijo Merdy bromeando.

-Bueno te espero en tres horas en la entrada del hotel Juvia-dijo Gray mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-Ya hasta tienes una cita con el Juvia, y yo que pensaba que eras muy tímida, y entonces, ¿piensan tener hijos?-Pregunto Meredy bastante picara.

-Eso no es cierto-le dijo Juvia a Meredy.

-Si si, lo que tu digas.

* * *

Volviendo con Lucy.

Lucy llevaba ya tiempo esperando a Erza, pero esta se tardaba mucho y no dejaba de sentirse vigilaba, entonces vio a Natsu dirigirse donde ella estaba.

-Lucy tengo que hablar seriamente contigo-dijo Natsu muy serio.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-de pronto Lucy sudo frio, cuando Natsu se ponía serio las cosas se ponían muy feas.

-Sobre lo que paso entre tu y Gray esta tarde-dijo Natsu sin abandonar su semblante serio.

-A quieres decir de que…-pero fue interrumpida y no la dejo terminar.

-Déjame terminar.

-Esta bien, habla todo lo que tu quieras.

-Vi lo que tu y Gray hicieron.

-Lucy estaba muy confundida, ¿Qué tenia de malo que hablara con Gray sobre temas de amor?.

-Y vi que ustedes se besaron.

Lucy solo arqueo una ceja, ¿de que demonios estaba hablando?-Natsu pero….

-Que me dejes terminar.

Lucy solo callo, Natsu estaba muy ¿furioso?.

-Pero ¿Por qué Lucy?

-Natsu no se de que me hablas.

-No te hagas la que no sabes nada, solo…

-Solo ¿Qué? Natsu ¿Qué te pasa?

-Solo quiero que me beses así a mi.

Continuara…

* * *

Agradecimientos a:

Akariharukaze12: Bueno como dijiste que agradecer te avergüenza solo diré que gracias por el review.

Thehinata: Te agradezco por el review, además me base en tu comentario para poner lo de la foto.

Fanatico Z: Gracias por el comentario, en este capitulo Sali Nalu, Gruvia y Jerza el Gale saldrá hasta el capi que viene.

Anika-chan: tu comentario me sonrojo, gracias por decirme tal alago.

Yukatsu009: Realmente yo hago mas humor que romance, asi que intento combinarlos, gracias por el review.

Se despide miner1144.


	4. La gran imaginacion de Juvia

Fairy vacaciones Omake 1: La imaginacion de Juvia.

Les traigo este pequeño capitulo para compensar la tardanza con el capitulo 4, ya casi lo termino, solo falta una pequeña parte para publicarlo.

Bueno no los aburro mas.

Juvia estaba estatica en su lugar de trabajo, el spa del hotel, no se movia, su cara estaba roja.

-Juviaaaaaa, ya sal de tu mente-dijo una voz de una mujer.

-O Meredy, perdon pero Juvia no puede evitarlo-dijo Juvia muy avergonzada.

-No me digas que… estas pensando en ese chico llamado gray verdad?-dijo muy picara.

-Como sabes de Gray-Sama?

-Sama?, entonces ya es oficial no?

-No es solo tu imaginacion-dijo para ir caminando segura, pero no se había dado cuenta de que frente de ella habia un maniquí (si, lo se, es ilogico que este un maniquí en un spa, pero es parte importante del omake)y pues choco con el mientras el maniquí caia hacía ella-KYAAAAAAAAA.

-¡Juviiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡-alcanzo a gritar Meredy mientras corria en direccion a Juvia.

Sin embargo Juvia no sintio el peso del maniquí sobre ella, asi que abrio los ojos esperando que Meredy hubiera alcanzado a mover el maniquí del camino, pero lo que vio, hizo que se pusiera mas roja que un tomate-G-Gray-Sama-alcanzo a decir.

-Como es que puedes ser tan estupida?-dijo Gray con una sonrisa.

-Uhh-fue lo que alcanzo a salir de una Juvia confundida.

-Eres tan tonta que no te has dado cuenta.

-No me e dado cuenta de que Gray-Sama?

-Solo dime, a quien amas?

-Juvia no entiende.

-Qué a quien amas?, debe de haber alguien bastante importante en tu vida.

Eso fue como un flechazo para Juvia, como se supone que le diria "eso" a el, no sabia como hablar, su cara seguia roja, solo tartamudeos salian de su boca, mientras tenia las manos en su rostro.

-Vamos, dime, no seas timida.

-Es que Juvia no sabe que decir al respecto.

-Vamos no debe de ser tan dificil.

-Pero si lo es.

-Dilo-insistia Gray.

-No-siguio negando Juvia.

Y se llevaron asi mas o menos una hora dicutiendo de lo mismo, hasta que al fin Gray sedío.

-Esta bien Juvia, entonces no soy alguien importante para ti-Dijo Gray llorando exageradamente.

-Pero..

-PERO NADA, ya me acabo de dar cuneta de que me odias, y yo que pensaba que me tenias confianza.

-Pero Juvia.

-Que?, me quieres hacer sufrir aun mas de lo que ya estoy sufriendo.

-Gray-Sama.

-Me voy, posiblemente mañana salga en todos los medios de comunicación que Gray Fullbuster se suicido por falta de confianza de una gran amiga.

Juvia ya no sabia ni que hacer, estaba completamente nerviosa, aparte de que todo sonara muy exagerado al mismo tiempo se escuchaba tan real.

-Gray..

-NO ME HABLES.

AL MENOS DEJA TERMINAR DE HABLAR A JUVIA-Grito muy furiosa Juvia, ya era hora de sacar todo lo que tenia dentro de ella.

-Juvia te ama, Juvia jamas seria tan cruel con Gray-Sama, simplemente Juvia no sabia como decirlo, pero ya salio, y si no aceptas a Juva no me importa.

-Juvia-dijo acercandose peligrosamente a Juvia haciendo que a esta se le olvidara todo lo que había pasado hace unos minutos-Yo tambien te amo-Dijo para besarla rapidamente, y sin duda Juvia no tardo en responder.

-Juvia estas bien?-pregunto Meredy apareciendo rapidamente.

-No molestes, Juvia esta teniendo el momento mas romantico de su vida.

-Pero Juvia.

-Que necesitas?

-Te estas besando con un maniquí.

Y Juvia se dio cuenta de que todo ese drama había ocurrido con un maniquí.

Sin duda Juvia tiene una gran imaginacion.

Les agradezco a todos sus reviews, me apoyan a seguir, y perdonenme por el retraso, espero y haya sido de su agrado, porwue o si no me pongo drepe y no escribo nada.

Me voy a estudiar.

Se despide miner117744.


End file.
